Lord Potter-Black at Ouran
by XxD3V1L-ANG3LxX
Summary: Hadrian had done his duty and defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort only to be expected to solve all the wizard wotld's problems. Tired and exhausted at the continious harassment by the media, Hadrian finally decides to hide away. Attending Ouran was supposed to be a vacation but his inevitable meeting with Ouran's Host Club will be anything but relaxing. Slash Hadrian/?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club**

**Au ending to Deathly Hallows since some characters are still going to be alive and others dead plus I'm making Harry gay.**

**No beta so all errors are mine.**

**Chapter 1**

Hadrian James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Prophesied Child, Defeater-of-You-Know-Who, and the Vanquisher. No need to add the titles of Lord Potter, Lord Black, and Lord Slytherin to the already long list of titles. At seventeen years old he had done what no other had done before him. Defeating and killing the most dangerous and powerful Dark Lord since Salazar Slytherin was no easy feat but it had to abe done.

To have survived came as a shock to Hadrian, because, yeah, Voldemort may have been a crazy lunatic but a very powerful and beyond knowledgeable, crazy lunatic.

Hadrian only had six years of schooling to use against a 70 year old Dark Lord with far more knowledge, skills and experience. He told all who asked how he defeated someone so powerful and dark this, "bloody dumb luck." Because Hadrian might be very powerful for his age but it wasn't enough to battle against much less so to come out victorious, against such skilled opponent.

Finding and destroying all the horcrux Voldemort made was only thanks to his best friends and Dumbledore. Surviving a second Aveda Kedavra was only due to the unknown horcrux in his scar and to Narcissa Malfoy for declaring him dead while he had done the impossible and survived, for the second time, the killing curse. Neville was the one who finally managed to kill Nagini, the last horcrux, with the Gryffindor sword and it was only because Hadrian unknowingly became the master of the Elder Wand that Voldemort's last curse rebounded and killed him instead.

Like he said, it was only dumb luck that he was able to survive and come out victorious in the Last Battle.

Like all wars victory came at a high price. Many sacrificed their lives and those that survived bore the scars, mentally and physically, to prove it. The tragic deaths of Fred and Percy was a big blow to the Weasleys, especially Molly, who enraged, was the one to end Bellatrix Lestrange for good. Only thanks to his werewolf abilities and instincts was Remus able to save Tonks and himself from a killing curse and a blasting spell.

Learning that Ron and Hermione survived along with Neville and Luna was a great relief. He even cried in relief when he was told Remus and Tonks survived, happy to know that little Teddy wouldn't suffer the same fate as him and loose his parents to the war. Teddy will grow up with a mother and a father and Hadrian, named Godfather to Teddy, will be there whenever they needed him.

**Five Months Later**

Harian was beyond tired and frustrated with the wizard world. He was ready to say 'fuck you' and vanish until all the hype about being the Savior died down but all his responsibilities kept him in place. Countless interviews and press conferences along with photo shoot sessions were the norm for the Golden Trio and the rest of the survivors. To Hadrians luck, as he was a lord to three Ancient and Noble Houses he had to attend the Wizengmont and meet with numerable business partners and supervisors in both the mundane and wizard worlds. And wasn't that a surprise...

_Flasback to Final Battle_

_He stood before his fallen enemy, exhausted and injured but victorious nonetheless. He turned and looked at the aftermath. Bodies of both foe and ally littered the once pristine grounds of Hogwarts, whose castle walls and towers were now destroyed. Hadrian limped towards the celebrating masses, all of them still high in their unexpected victory, still not comprehending the sacrifice of those not among them to celebrate. _

_Just as he was about to reach the castle a screech from an eagle had him turning to look up and was given a letter with the Gringotts Bank emblem. It was all he was able to read before he was unceremoniously portkeyed to the aforementioned bank. Landing face down on the floor, all his previous wounds flared up in pain and after groaning out in pain, was carried magically to who knows where. Just knowing that he was now at the mercy of the goblins...whose bank he robbed...and destroyed with a dragon... _

_It was horrifying. _

_Hadrian just hoped he wasn't here for his execution, after all, attempting to steal (and miraculously succeeding) from the Goblin Nation was punishable with death. All wizards and witches knew of this._

_Floating mid-air was dizzying with all the sharp turns and going ups then downs the goblin carrying him was taking. Before long he felt exhaustion from the Last Battle take its toll on his body and his eyelids grew heavier with each blink, soon closing to blissful darkness._

_He woke up with a start, wand at the ready and painful curse at the tip of his tongue when the flaring pain in his ribs made him fall back on the bed. "Mr. Potter, I assure you, you are not in danger. On the contrary, you are currently in the infirmary."_

_Hadrian gulped down the Pain Relief potion a goblin in healer's robes gave him and gave the viciously, grinning goblin a dubious look. The goblin simply smiled back, showing all the pointy teeth. "Where am I? Why am I here?" _

_"You are currently in the infirmary as stated before, all the wounds you sustained were not life threatening but painful and tiring. As to the reason you are here, well, its very simple." _

_Hadrian gulped, now more than ever sure that he was about to die. That they healed him even though they were still going to execute him was weird but what did he know about the proper protocol of soon executing someone. He just hoped a ceremony wasn't needed. His aversion to public appearances hadn't faded. _

_Meanwhile, Griphook could almost read what the wizard was thinking just by the the horrified expression in his face. But as much as he enjoyed the terror the boy was showing, he had to get back to business and for that he had to inform the boy they were not going to kill him._

_"Lord Potter, Lord Black, and Lord Slytherin are your official titles, making you one of the richest men in the world, and the richest one in Britain. So it woulb be bad business to kill off our best customer. You can be assure that the Goblin Nation is ready to pardon you for the destruction and theft of the bank as long as you are willing to pay the right price." Griphook smiled viciously at the thought of all the money the little wizard will have to pay_

_Hadrian was beyond relieve to find out he wasn't dying anytime soon, but he was confused at the third title. "I understand being Lord Potter and Lord Black, but I thought Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin?" _

_"He was. By right of conquest and as there is no other possible heir that can dispute the claim, plus you yourself possessing the ability to speak parseltoungue, you have inherited the title Lord Slytherin and all it entails."_

_Hadrian couldn't answer. What could he possibly say? No? Yeah, right_

_End of Flashback_

The rest of his hospitable stay in the bank was spent officially claiming his titles and unfreezing the Slytherin accounts (the reason why he was portkeyed) so he could start making more money by investing or creating new businesses. The goblins had only wanted to get it done as fast as possible since if he made more money they made more money. Greedy, ugly, little creatures; vicious, too.

As Hadrian had already been preparing to someday become the head of the Potter and Black houses, it hadn't been too hard to add Slytherin to the list. His only complaint was that now he had too much money, most of which he had no idea what to use it on. He had started new businesses to help the people get back on their feet after the war. Donations to various organizations with the goal to help all that had been the most affected after the war ended and specially created numerous magical orphanages and organizations geared towards helping children in the mundane and magical world. Taking careful attention to make sure the children will be well taken care of and not be abuse in any way.

Groaning at where his thoughts had taken him just by thinking of the nosy wizards that followed him everywhere, he stood from where he had been sitting and got ready for Remus and Tonk's visit with his godson, Teddy. Not five minutes later Remus flooed carrying the blue haired Teddy, Tonks in her signature pink hair right after. Hugging them in welcome he ushered them to the living room.

He watched as they both took in the changes he had done to Grimmauld Place. Long gone were the dark colors, cursed artifacts, mold, the elf heads, and specially the screaming portrait of Mrs. Black. It was now light and airy, just how he imagined Sirius would have liked.

"How you been Moony? I haven't seen you in weeks." And he hadn't, busy either in the Wizegmont , with the press, meetings, or generally been harrassed by reporters. Today had been his only free day for weeks to come.

"I've been fine, Hadrian. I found a job teaching children history in an orphanage called Lily Flower (I know, not the most creative of names), one of yours I think." Remus answered as Hadrian played with Teddy, frowning in concern since he noticed and could even smell the exhaustion coming from the teenager. He shared a worried glance with Tonks, knowing it wouldn't take long before Hadrian crashed and got fed up with the wizard world. It was a miracle he had lasted this long but they knew it was only because of his sense of responsibility.

"Hadrian." His name said in that tone of voice was enough to get his undivided attention. Tonks took Teddy and went to explore the rest of the house, leaving the two to talk privately.

"Hadrian, you can't keep going this way. Eventually you'll crash and then what? You need to take a break, no, you must take a break. This can't be good for you." Remus stared sternly at him, the worry visible in his golden eyes. The full moon was in four days and Hadrian could see the strain in his muscles.

"Moony, you know I can't. I have so much to do and I can't be taking breaks." Hadrian grabbed his head tiredly, ready to lay down and sleep for an eternity. He felt the pressure to help the wizard world to recuperate and heal even though he had already done his duty and defeated Voldemort. But it was becoming too much. He understood the importance of creating and passing laws that were essential to give equal rights to all magical creatures and that would make it very difficult for any dark lord to rise anytime soon. But the press and their continuous need to follow him everywhere was annoying and exhausting.

Hadrian knew Remus was right. He had done everything that needed to be done and it was time to do what was right for him. Sighing and smiling tiredly back at Moony he gave a tiny nod and closed his eyes. "Fine. I'll take a break but until after next week's wizegmont. By then I will have finished with the last of the new laws Mione wants to pass." The rest were routine meetings and scheduled interviews with other newspapers, all of these he could cancel.

Happy that Hadrian would follow his advice Remus nodded and the rest of the visit went on perfectly.

**Two Weeks Later**

Hadrian had done as was agreed and for the last week he send owls with letters apologizing for cancelling but that he would be taking a short vacation. The news weren't taken nicely by the populous and they began to demand to know where he was going. Hadrian kept quiet and only informed them that it was only for a short while and that he was coming back; he wasn't abandoning them.

Problem was, Hadrian himself didn't know where he was going. The goblins had been surprisingly understanding of his need to get away from the spotlight and were the ones who finally gave him a destination to go to. They only wanted him to keep in constant contact with them since Hadrian still needed to be present in the signing of business contracts and meeting potential partners.

The muggle world wasn't where most magicals would think of finding him, and muggle Japan would be even more so since they didn't even speak English. Plus, who would ever think of finding him in muggle Japan and enrolled in a school only for the wealthy. It would be the last place they would even think to search for him. He had at first been sceptical about going to a school since he had already finished his schooling and wasn't needed, but the goblins thought it as another tactic to keep him hidden. How attending a private school for rich, spoiled kids who were sons and daughters of people that know him for his muggle businesses was him keeping a low profile, he did not know, but had nonetheless accepted.

He only told Ron, Hermione, and Mooney were he was going, to the rest he simply said goodbye and didn't answer their question of where he was going. He apparated to the entrance of Gringotts and walked to the closest teller who wordlessly handed him a portkey and he immediately felt the tugging in his stomach that signaled it had worked. He then landed inside of an expensive looking apartment. The goblins had wanted to buy him a big mansion with servants and a driver but he had quickly shot their idea down; an apartment was better.

On his bed laid his I.d., a drivers license for both a car and motorcycle, and his tranfer documents needed to enroll in school. He searched the papers for the school name, feeling stupid for not asking for the name before. There, in pink lettering, the name Ouran High School stood out from the paper.

**Vote on who you want me to pair Hadrian up with.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own any of this, uunfortunately. **

**CHAPTER 2**

Hadrian arrived at Bunkyo, Tokyo at night so immediately after arriving he entered the closest bedroom and went to sleep without even changing his clothes. The next day he woke up to the ringing of an alarm clock he wasn't even sure had been there the night before. Sleepily, he turned it off and grabbed the note attached to it without reading it. He then searched for the closest bathroom so he could take a shower. He found two bedrooms, a closet, a storage room, and the master bedroom before finally taking a long shower at the attached bathroom. The walk-in closet was already stacked with his clothes and belongings so it was easy to find what to wear. Choosing casual, he wore dark jeans, wife beater, and a grey long-sleeved shirt with his favorite pair of converse.

Done, he finally read the note the goblins were nice enough to leave to remind him he was meeting with the chairman of Ouran Academy later in the afternoon. The kitchen was easy to find and again he thanked the ugly creatures when he found the kitchen stocked with everything needed so he wouldn't have to go shopping himself. Breakfast was peacefully quiet and he explored the rest of the penthouse when done. It was bigger than he had expected; it had three bedrooms not including the master bedroom, two additional bathrooms, an office, storage room, state of the art kitchen, dining room big enough for a small feast, living room, and what he liked the most was the large deck that oversaw the city beautifully. Hadrian knew that sitting on the deck will be his favorite thing to do.

But as much as he liked the penthouse he was done exploring and was bored. Deciding to explore the city since he still had time before his meeting at four, he took the elevator down to the lobby and was not surprised when he was informed his driver was waiting for him outside. Nodding politely at the receptionist he met with his driver, a Japanese man that thankfully spoke English. Their first stop a dealership so he could buy a car, Hadrian felt uncomfortable to be driven around by a stranger. Two hours later he dismissed the driver and left the dealership driving a 2011 LP570-4 Superleggera Lamborghini in black and red. His love of riding fast racing brooms was turned into a love for fast race cars and motorcycles. As he was feeling hungry he forego shopping for a motorcycle and returned to the penthouse to eat lunch and get ready for his meeting with Mr. Suoh.

Hadrian took another shower and chose to wear a suit for the meeting. The note informed him he was to drink a potion to be able to speak and read Japanese although he will have to learn how to write himself. He drank it and immediately felt dizzy for a few seconds. Checking his watch he cursed as he grabbed his keys and hurried to his car, he was going to be late if he didn't leave right now.

Nothing could compare with the majestic castle of Hogwarts but Ouran came in a close second thanks to the elegance it possessed despite the fact that it was pink. Hadrian walked the deserted halls and tried to find the office to no success. Just as he was turning on a corner he felt someone bump into him, his hands grabbed whoever it was by the waist to stop him/ her from falling to the ground. "Sorry, I didn't see where I was going."

Haruhi was searching for a quiet place to study since the library was anything but silent, used more as a student hangout than a library. Just as she was turning the corner she bumped into something hard. She reflexively closed her eyes and waited for the pain that would come after hitting the ground. She waited a few seconds but the impact never came and instead she heard an accented voice apologizing. Haruhi opened her eyes only to be met with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. "It wasn't anybody's fault. It was a corner so it would have been hard to see if someone was walking in the same direction, Stranger-san."

Hadrian laughed at the girls answer, it was told in such a bland voice and the girls face stayed blank. It was a relief to find a girl that didn't squeal or blushed just by looking at him and hoped all the girls at Ouran were the same although he wouldn't be holding his breath. "True, it was noone's fault but it is the polite thing to say when bumping into someone, Stranger-san," he teased back, wondering how the unaffected girl would respond.

Haruhi was about to answer when she finally noticed the arms around her waist that prevented her from falling. "Plaese release me. And my name is Fujioka, Haruhi."

Hadrian released the girl, who now that he could see properly looked like a boy with the baggy clothes, short hair, and plain face. She had no chest and she was androgynous enough to be confused as a boy. "Fujioka-san, my name is Potter, Hadrian, nice to meet you." He tried to bow just like he had seen people do, but by the amused look in Fujioka's eyes he looked ridiculous. A few awkward seconds later and Hadrian remembers that he has a meeting to attend and that if he doesn't arrive in ten minutes, he is going to be late.

Even though she doesn't look like a student with the clothes she's wearing, Hadrian knows she must be one if the book bag she is carrying is any indication. "Fujioka-san, by any chance do you know where the Chairman's office is? I have an appointment with Mr. Suoh and I have no idea where the office is."

Thanks to her Hadrian is able to arrive in time. Mr. Suoh is informed that Hadrian will be attending for only a few months until further notice, and asked for Mr. Suoh to keep his attendance to Ouran secret from the rest of the aristocracy. "Mr. Potter, you are aware that you will be attending school with the sons and daughters of the same people you wish to get away from? It is possible that your name will be mentioned to them in passing and their parents will make the connection to Lord Potter-Black."

"Ahh, but Mr. Suoh, that is why I'm going under Hadrian, Potter, heir to a chain of shopping centers in England newly created. New money, if you will. Not connected to English royalty at all."

The rest of the meeting goes in a similar fashion, Mr. Suoh explained that he would be attending second year instead of third since his records showed that he had pulled out of school to attend his family business and finances. Hadrian would be in class 2-A and would be starting school on Monday. " I will have a student fron your class guide you to your classes and give you a tour of the whole school in the afternoon. He will be waiting for you at the entrance with your class schedule. Oh, I almost forgot. It is mandatory for all students to be involve in a school club or activity. At the end of the first week I will meet with you again to see how you are doing and I expect you will have already chosen an activity to attend."

Hadrian nodded in affirmation, thankful that the chairman was treating him like any student and not like his titles demanded. It was good to be treated normally, Hadrian was tired to be seen as this imposing and untouchable figure. He makes a mental note to get a special gift for Remus, the imposed vacation was a great idea and already he was less tense. Forty minutes later the meeting ends, everything was ready for Hadrian to start school and both men parted with a promise to have a separate meeting to speak about a business proposal Suoh had for Lord Potter-Black. One Yuzuru had wanted to present to Hadrian months since his entrance to the business world and one Hadrian was willing to accept as pay-back for the help Yuzuru Suoh was giving him.

**Monday: First day at Ouran **

Hadrian wakes up before the alarm clock, his body's internal clock waking him at exactly four in the morning. He sighs tiredly, he still couldn't get rid of some of the habits left over from being in the run. Back then it had been necessary to be up and gone from their night camp before they could possibly be found and captured. By now Hadrian's body was so used to always waking up before the sun even rose that he was forced to always go to sleep early or deal with sleeping for a few hours since no matter how exhausted his body, four o'clock was the time to wake up. Thankfully, he had gone to sleep at seven so his body was well rested although a few extra hours would have been nice. Classes didn't start until nine but he had to be there by 8:30 since he had to meet his student guide early. Trying to go back to sleep is impossible but he manages to at least doze off for a few hours and next time he checks the clock it is 6:30.

He takes a long, hot shower to wash away the stress of the previous night. He had gone sightseeing only to come back and find a big stack of paperwork on his kitchen table. Apparently he still had some last minute work to do and the goblins were nice enough to deliver it to him instead of Hadrian himself having to go pick it up. The previous night he managed to finish half of the pile but now he will have to wait until he comes back from school to finish. He puts on the uniform, thankful he is not a girl so he doesn't have to wear the ridiculous dresses Ouran has for uniform. He leaves the blazer off along with the tie, he will put them on until he arrives to the school. Breakfast is peacefully quiet and he leaves the dishes to wash until he arrives. By the time he looks at the clock it is already 7:40 and he has to search for his new book bag until he finds it in the bathroom. While trying to think of how it ended there he takes the elevator down and waits for his car to be brought.

Hadrian nods in thanks to the valet and sighs happily as he relaxes into the leather seat of his new baby. The purr of the engine as he turns it on is what made him fall in love with it and he has a huge smile as he finally arrives at the school. He parks and ignores the curious looks of the few students waiting outside. He knows it is rare for the students here to drive to school since they prefer to be driven around by their chauffeur.

Kyoya waits on the entrance for the new student to arrive. The chairman had assigned him to guide the student through the day and possibly encourage him to join the Host club. He had done a thorough backgound on the guy, but all he found was his name, school records from a school whose name was blacked out, the name of his parents, and that he was now the owner of a chain of shopping centers that are newly opened. Unsatisfied, he had also done a background check on his parents but found the same thing. Kyoya knew that Mr. Suoh's suggestion to encourage Hadrian Potter to join the Host Club had something to do with whatever wasn't mentioned in Potter's records. The Host Club was made of some of the most influential and wealthy students in school, each with connections to very ifluential and important people, and this Hadrian Potter isn't wealthy or influential enough to be included in this group. He had gone to sleep with possible possibilities as to what the new student was hiding and why.

So now he waited for the student to arrive, Tamaki had wanted to wait with him but Kyoya turned him down with the promise of taking Potter to the club room and that Tamaki could even organize a small welcome party. He was just making a mental calculation of the cost of all the decorations Tamaki is sure to buy when he sees an unfamiliar car making its way to the parking lot for students. It stands out given the fact that there are only a few scattered cars, students prefering to be driven in limousines like they are used to instead of driving themselves. He writes down a calculation of the total expenses used by Tamaki and inspects the new student.

He is tall, an inch or two taller than Kyoya, his hair is long, reaching his shoulders in soft waves and his hair black with red tints. Potter's face is what the Westerners would call aristocrat with a scar in a shape of a lightning on his forehead. Muscles are clearly visible with the tight, short sleeved shirt but he is not as buff as Mori-sempai, more of a lithe swimmers body. Kyoya only sees a hint of a tattoo on his forearm before it is covered by the blazer he puts on. It is only when Potter is right in front of him that he notices his eyes, the brightest and greenest emerald he had ever seen. "Are you my student guide?"

Hadrian is just putting on his blazer when he finally notices he is being intensely observed. He hadn't noticed immediately because most of the students had been gawking at him before, but by now most had already gone back to what they had been doing before. What stands out to him are the guy's cold and indifferent face and the little black notebook he holds. He has seen that face before, in most of the business men he has to constantly deal with and the purebloods from the wizard world. Strangely enough, the expression doesn't bring forth any distaste or hateful feelings from Hadrian like it usually does; the expression looks like it belongs on the guy and it fits. The guy is only two inches shorter than him -Hadrian grins, he is no longer a midget- and wears glasses that only adds to the elegant look the guy has. Glasses guy is gangly belying a hidden strength. He is about to continue his inspection of the attractive guy when his mouth detaches itself fron his brain and blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. Hadrian watches as light glints off the glasses Glasses Guy is wering when he answers him. " Hai, welcome to Ouran Academy Potter-san. My name is Ootori, Kyoya and I will be guiding you for today. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask me."

Hadrian is amused by his answer and and only nods back in response while he ties his tie. They start the tour immediately until it is close for classes to start and he is lead to a classroom with 2-A on its nameplate. Its trigonemetry and Hadrian glares at his schedule, math gives him headaches and he gets enough of them from work. Students are only interested in him until they learn he is not as 'wealthy' or 'influential' as them, the girls only continuing to sneak peeks because he is hot. He sends a flirty smile to a few and their squeals and blushes are so funny he does it again. Hadrian only stops when he catches the glare Kyoya is sending him for disrupting the class, the teacher doesn't seeem to mind as if already used to it. He sends a flirty smile at Kyoya too before stopping and paying attention to the lecture.

At the middle of class a blonde guy rushes in and apologizes to the teacher before sending a beaming smile towards the girls and apologizing for keeping them waiting. If Hadrian thought their response to have been funny then their answer to the blondes charming smile is beyond hilarious. "Mr. Suoh, please sit down and do not be late again."

Hadrian watches as the chairman's son sits down next to Kyoya and it doesn't surprise him that they seem to be friends. The rest of the day goes in a similar fashion until lunch, instead of being lead to where most of the students are going Kyoya leads him away from the crowds. Hadrian is confused as to where they are going but he doesn't mind much since he has a clear view of Kyoya's backside. He had long since come to terms with his homosexuality and it was widely accepted in the magical world.

"We are here. And just as a warning, please do not break anything." And with that the doors to music room #3 are thrown open.

**Sorry for the delay, this chapter just didn't want to come out. I re wrote this like four times before this came out. **

**Next chapter is Hadrian meeting the whole Host club,. So far Mori and Kyoya are in the lead but since I am making Harry top, I don't think Mori works out for this pairing. **

**So the pairing for Hadrian is between Kyoya, Kauro, and Hunny. Please vote between this hosts on wh o to pair Hadrian with.**


	3. Chapter 3 AN

**I have bad news. I am moving to another country so I won't be able to update for a while, maybe a few weeks or even months but I will not abandon this story. Like ever. This is just a preview of what I have written so far for the next chapter which I promise will be posted as soon as possible. **

**Chapter 3 PREVIEW**

Hadrian isn't sure on what to expect upon entering, but the party that awaits for him on the other side is not it. But the people, or more specifically, the students that are present is what catches his attention. All of them are the heirs or in Kyoya's case, sons, of people in high society, more specifically, people he deals with on a regular basis since taking charge of all the companies and corporations belonging to his family. What is weird is that the girl he had bumped into the other day is also there and wearing the male uniform. Among the clearly wealthy teens she stands out given the fact she is clearly a commoner, a term used to call those of lesser wealth or prestige among the upper echelons of society.

Hadrian only recognizes one of the students there and is only because he had met him after having a meeting with Mr. Hitachiin about the new software he had designed for BLACK Media. Kauro Hitachiin, if he remembers. Hadrian smiles at them in thanks for the surprise party although he is confused as to why.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy Potter-san." Tamaki is nervous but he hides it behind a charming and hopefully, welcoming smile. His father had expressed a great interest in the new transfer student, telling him that if he managed to befriend the boy he will surely win the affection of his grandmother. Tamaki was confused as to why befriending a boy with no actual prestige or great wealth would help in finally winning his grandmother's affection, a woman who only cared for lineage, wealth, and power, but he swore himself to earn the guy's friendship. That is why he was adamant to be there when Kyoya had informed him he was to be Potter's guide for the day and that he was meeting with him at the school entrance. But as he was unable to convince Kyoya that he would be on his best behavior upon meeting the new guy, Tamaki was appeased at being able to throw a welcome party for Hadrian Potter.

**Please continue to vote on eho to pair Hadrian with, it will help me along as I write the next few chapters while trying to find a way to update. I promise not to abandon this story so do not despair, I will be back Baby.**


End file.
